


My Angel

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, angel!Dan, it's okay by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Brian sees Dan as an angel, or did he just dream that up?





	

**Author's Note:**

> the fic i promised in chapter 11 of Let's Team Up

Brian was absolutely convinced that it was a dream, pure and simple. It was the only rational explanation for what he saw that night. Dan did not have wings and never will. As far he knew, birds and planes were the only _things_ that could stay in the air more than a few moments. Bird-human hybrids or angels or whatever didn't exist. There was no evidence that anything remotely similar existed, unless you counted religious texts, but Brian didn't believe in that. He would never judge anyone for finding comfort in them, but he simple did not believe them.

Only a few days had passed and everything about it was getting fuzzy. Was he at the office or home? How late was is when he woke up? Was is actually Dan or did Brian just think him up in the dream? Questions swirled in Brian’s head as he sat down to do an episode of Steam Train with Ross and Barry. He tried to act natural, poking and prodding the younger men, causing them to fail, but eventually they cornered him into talking about whatever was bothering him. Brian jested and shuffled around the questions, mentioning the hardships of being a father and all the chaos and love that came from it. Not only was this the wrong time to mention it, possibly being seen by millions of people, but Brian wasn’t sure about it anymore himself.

The episode turned into two and then four and finally seven and Brian was finally released from the clutches of Barry and Ross after two hours of their hounding. Brian wished the pair and everyone else who could hear him a good night as he slipped away to go home and think about this for another four days, just to have it fade in his mind and distorting the memory further.

As Brian left the building, he spotted Dan leaning the building, using it to hold himself and breathing rather hard. Brian dropped his bag, running over. “Holy fuck, Danny. What happened?” Trying to straighten the younger man resulted in winces from him. “Shit. Sorry. But what the hell happened? We need to get you to the hospital like 5 minutes ago. C’mon. I didn’t park that far.”

“You’re my angel,” Dan said as he slumped into Brian.

“You’re gonna be fine, Danny. We’re gonna figure out what the fuck happened.”

Dan let out a soft chuckle, wincing as he tried to catch his breath, “I fell. For you. Hard.”

Brian leaned Dan against his car, “This isn’t time for you to try to comfort me with my humor. You need to save your strength.” Carefully placing the taller man in the passenger seat, Brian caught tears in the corner of Dan’s eyes. “Hey, hey. Don’t cry. You’re gonna be fine. We’ll get you to the hospital and the doctors will fix you right up, trust me.” Brian closed the door, ran and grabbed his bag, and then slid into driver’s seat, starting the car after a glance at the younger man.

Dan looked like absolute shit and he knew it. His flight had ended earlier than expected and the sudden shift was far more painful than when he took his time, not that he took his time ever. Almost all of his shifts were hastily done as he feared someone would walk in while his wings were still shrinking.

Dan glanced at Brian, a light passing behind him and illuminating his face just right. The gray faded into the rest of his hair perfectly, highlighting his age without making him look too old. His eyebrows were scrunched ever so slightly, eyes steeled on the road ahead of them. His eyes sparkled, reminding Dan of the fountains he played in in his youth. If Dan didn’t know better, he would have thought that Brian was the angel. Not him.

Brian was perfect compared to Dan, even if he was supposed to be perfect. No, somehow God had fucked up and made him by accident. Compared to mortals, sure, Dan seemed perfect. Fans reminded him of that every day. But compare him to his siblings and it became clear he was a fuck up. His laugh was too loud and obnoxious. His hair only looked okay when it was short, but Brian told him to grow it. So now he had large, horrible, frizzy hair that could swallow any souls that passed. His hands were too large and his fingers didn’t look right. He never had that physique everyone else had, too thin and not enough muscle.

Angels were supposed to be the closest thing to God that still looked human and Dan was too close to the human side. Dan was a fuck-up and now he had fucked up even more, falling for a mortal. It wasn’t sudden. It was soft, snowballing as the years wore on both of them. Little things that Brian thought were annoying were what Dan thought being human was all about. Getting excited over donut holes and physics and music, laughing until he began wheezing, singing off key to a pop song playing on the radio, giggling over a snowfall or thunderstorm. That was human. That was Brian.

Brian took his eyes off the road to glance at the man next to him. Dan was staring at him, tears forming in his eyes. “Hey, don’t cry. Everything is fine. You’re going to be just fine, Danny. Trust me.” Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Brian narrowed his eyes on the taillights ahead of him. “I’ll make sure you get better, but you gotta stay with me. What did you do today? What game you and Arin play?”

The concern Brian had for Dan left butterflies in his stomach, something he had never felt in the millennia he had been alive. It was new and something told him that this wouldn’t be the last time he felt it.

“C’mon, Dan. Talk to me.”

“I realized that you’re a better angel than me.”

Spotting Dan closing his eyes, Brian nudged the younger man. “Hey, you can’t sleep on me. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but you gotta keep talking with me and keep your eyes open.”

Dan slowly opened his eyes. “I’m fine. I’m awake. I… I just realized that I’m the worst angel ever and I shouldn’t be in anyone’s presence, let alone yours. You’re amazing compared to me. I shouldn’t have never been made. I’m a fuck-up. I can’t even help anyone. That’s how bad of an angel I am. You’re human and you do a better job than me.”

“Hey. Listen. You are perfect just the way you are. There is no need for the fuck-up talk. You are my best friend and I would throw away all the fame and money if I could be with you forever.” Another glanced revealed a soft smile on the younger man’s face. “Cheesy I know, but I wouldn’t be here in LA if it weren’t for you. I came here to be with you and you have been such a positive influence on me. Okay? Now tell me about what happened today. I need you to keep talking.”

“I got up and got ready.”

“Good. What did you play with Arin today?”

Dan sighed, relaxing into the seat. The pain was finally starting to fade, but he was hesitant to tell Brian that he was fine and didn’t need to see a doctor. “We just dicked around in _Legend of Zelda._ It was fun.”

“Hey. I know you’re tired, but you gotta stay awake. We’re almost there. Just a few more minutes. Then you can rest all you want. The doctors will-”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. You were about to pass out when I found you. You might-”

“It was just my back. I’m fine.”

“I’m still getting you checked out.”

Dan breathed a laugh, “I would expect nothing less from you.”

 


End file.
